


Aneurism

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Confession, F/F, OOC, One Shot, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe walks in on Victoria and Max. Max really doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneurism

**Author's Note:**

> A little OOC but I was in a funny mood, and needed to get it out. This is awkward Max being awkward.

"What. The. Fuck!" Chloe says, slamming the door behind her. You pull up from Victoria like a meerkat when they stand straight on two legs, and probably look a bit like one too.

"Shit." Victoria says, quickly jumping up and grabbing her cream silk button-down shirt from the floor. She wraps it around herself and begins to button it up. You stare at her, because her hair is a little wild, her lips are a supple red, and her pupils are bigger than they're supposed to be. "Well, fuck me."

"I was getting to that." You reply.

Ingenious response – _wrong_ time.

Chloe looks like she's been slapped, and takes two long strides forward and points a finger from you to Victoria. "You were fucking what?!" Chloe replies.

You can't help but feel a bit indignant. This is your room, and you weren't supposed to meet Chloe tonight. You were meeting her tomorrow, Wednesday, and then you were going to go to the Two Whales, party like it's 1999 and chow down on pancakes.

"Chloe –" you begin, and you sound sort of husky, and you don't think you've ever heard yourself like that before, so you cough and try again, make your voice louder, your shoulders straighter, and try to keep Victoria behind you but she comes and stands right next to you and stares at Chloe like she wants to kill her. "We were supposed to meet on Wednesday –"

"Today _is_ Wednesday, Max! What the fuck is this? You're fucking Victoria Chase?!"

Both of you leap forward and shush her, waving our hands around like madmen and giving her panicked eyes.

"Not so damn loud!" Victoria says.

You suddenly drop your hands. Stand still. Furrow your eyebrows. Purse you lips. Hum.

"It's Wednesday?" you say like an idiot and Victoria, next to you, mumbles "for shit sake, Maxine."

"Yes, it's fucking Wednesday and you're fucking Victoria!"

"No," you say, blushing. "I was going to fuck Victoria and then you walked in with no announcement, nothing."

Victoria looks at you with an eyebrow raised. She looks almost…impressed, you think. "You are not acting yourself." She says, and Chloe nods in agreement.

"It's you," Chloe says pointing at Victoria. "you're a hella witch, changing Max into this weird, outspoken, non-socially awkward, normal girl!" Chloe grabs at your hand, pulls you forward. "What are you doing with her nasty ass?"

"Dating it." You say.

This feels surreal.

Chloe drops your hand.

" _Dating_ – it? Dating – Victoria Chase?"

"Yes, Dumbass." Victoria replies. "Now that this is established, can you leave? Max looks like she's having an aneurism."

"Hell, no!" Chloe says, "How the hell did this happen?"

"Fate? Destiny? Who knows, life is mysterious." You shrug. 

Victoria rolls her eyes, crosses her arms and takes a step forward. "I got a little drunk at a Vortex party, knocked on Max's door. She took care of me."

Chloe looks at you like you're insane. "And somehow a night of looking after a puking demon leads to you dating it?"

"Well, yeah," you say, "she was a _gorgeous_ puking demon."

"Oh, this is disgusting."

"And Victoria didn't puke. She told me she loved me and fell asleep on my bed –"

"-Max!" Victoria pulls you back to her. "Shut up!"

"Okay – I need to, I need to leave and – digest this. This is hella weird."

Chloe doesn't even say goodbye. She just swings the door open and leaves, confused, and doesn't bother to shut the door after her.

"Damn," you say.

Victoria looks at you like you're insane. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I – have no idea. Did I say we were going to have sex?"

"Yes, dumbass."

"That's…not good. And not true. And not a good way to introduce my best friend to my girlfriend."

Victoria laughs, takes you into her arms and kisses your nose, and you smile because she is so cute. "You think, you weirdo?"

You purse your lips and look at her. She's called you a lot of names today. "At least I still have you."

"Nah," Victoria shrugs. "Chloe will come back. I think the two of us are more similar than she thinks."

"I'll be ready, then." you reply. "I won't make a fool of myself."

Victoria smiles. "We can hope." She says. "but after this, it doesn't look good."


End file.
